Conventional carbon fiber preform processing currently includes net-shaped preforms using a circular needle loom (CNL). However, incorporating orthogonal (rectangular) structures into circular systems/structures as is commonly done may create waste products. For instance, disc shapes may be punched from a rectangular fabric or composite, generally having orthogonal weaves. The scrap from this punch process is generally waste material that has undergone many preprocessing activities. It would be desirable to reduce the creation of waste products.